


[Art] Knight

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 9Inspired by Lefayart





	[Art] Knight

The knights of Camelot had faced countless dangers while protecting their kingdom.

And as their brothers fell, one after another, they kept fighting for the women, children and unarmed men within the city walls.

For the love of Camelot.


End file.
